Happy Birthday Ruru
by life.rhapsody
Summary: IruKaka. A tribute to Iruka's birthday.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17! A tribute to Iruka's birthday :) And just a side note, this isn't related to "Ours" or anything like that. But it is related to a drawing and comic that I posted on the KakaIru community LJ website. Enjoy!

* * *

Iruka walked into his apartment, tired. After a long day at the Academy and a rather busy shift at the mission room, he just wanted to relax before having to do it again tomorrow. He sighed as he slid off his hitai ate, letting the door click shut behind him.

"What a long day…," he mused to himself. Even though his day had its amusing perks, from Genma giving him a muffin with a candle on it from him and Raidou, and students that made him birthday cards, and he wondered if they thought that would earn them brownie points. But he hadn't had the chance to see the person he really wanted to see today. And he wondered where a certain silver haired jounin was. He sighed again and his eyes fell on a red piece of candy on the floor, and like ants, a trail of candy appeared before him. So he followed. He walked down the hall and the candy continued into his bedroom. He suspiciously looked at the door that was left slightly ajar.

He had a feeling where this was going. But he slowly pushed the door open, "Kaka -," he choked on a gasp and froze at the sight in front of him. There were candles. On the nightstands, on the dresser, along a wall and around the bed, lighting the room with just the right amount of light. He hardly took account of this because his eyes were glued on the pale man that was bracing himself on an elbow, laying on his side as his cheek rested on his hand. The sheets discreetly hiding his lower half just below the navel. His eyes roamed over the skin that seemed to glow with the candle light, and his eyes moved up, followed a red ribbon, to a bow that was tied around the pale neck. He swallowed as his eyes moved to the older man's face that was graced with a warm smile, mismatched eyes fixed on him. He felt himself blush when he realized that he was staring and his blush grew hotter when his pants began to get uncomfortable.

Kakashi hid a grin at the younger man's reaction and watched the shocked younger man, "Are you going to open your present, Ruru?"

Iruka snapped out of his trance and his eyes fell on the bow around the older man's neck, and realized exactly what his present was. He swallowed again and moved closer to the bed as the older man sat up, the sheets shifting, but still hiding the older man's groin.

Kakashi shifted closer to the edge of the bed and pulled Iruka closer by the hips and grinned at the evident bulge forming in the dark pants. He nuzzled it as he tugged the dark shirt free, pulled it up and began to kiss the tan taut stomach. He smiled when he felt fingers thread into his hair, "Hmm, Ruru," he purred, "Take this off," he tugged on said shirt.

Iruka complied and pulled the shirt over his head, pulling his hair tie free and letting it drop on the floor. He sighed when pale hands roamed over exposed skin and soft lips made a trail down his abdominals. He moaned when the older man's hot tongue dipped into his navel.

Kakashi smoothed his hands along the younger man's flanks, followed the waistband of the dark pants to the front and undid them, freeing his lover's erection. He tugged the pants down until Iruka was able to step out of them, "Much better," he brushed his lips along the younger man's length, eliciting a soft moan his lover before he licked the tip, kissing it before taking it into his mouth.

Iruka moaned at the pleasure, as the hot tongue ran along his length lips lightly sucked. His hands found purchase in the silver locks, following the older man's movements. He felt the hands on his hips move around to grip his butt cheeks, squeezing and kneading them, pulling him closer. He gasped when he felt teeth lightly drag along his length before the older man took him back in, "Oh, 'Kashi," he said breathlessly.

Kakashi gave the younger man's erection one last lick before moving away, and looking up at his lover. He grinned as he shifted back onto the bed, the sheets somehow still below his waist.

Iruka shivered and crawled onto the bed, and leaned into the older man, claiming his lips in a hot kiss. He felt a hand move to the back of his neck and pull him closer.

They breathlessly broke the kiss as Kakashi moved closer, the sheets almost slipping off of his lap as he hooked a leg behind the younger man, and grinned at blush that earned him, even in the dim light. He leaned in and placed his lips near an ear, "Are you going to unwrap your present, Ruru?" he purred and nibbled on the younger man's earlobe.

Iruka shivered and ran his hands along the older man's torso, taking the red ribbon between his fingers, "Kakashi, does…does this mean…," he trailed off, his eyes locking with the mismatched pair.

Kakashi smiled and kissed a blushing scarred cheek, "Yes, Ruru," he answered and pulled away enough to look at the younger man's face.

Iruka swallowed, "Are-are you sure?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Do you think I would take back my present?" he teased and cupped a tan cheek, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the younger man's lips, "Yes, Iruka, I'm sure."

Iruka smiled and lightly tugged on red ribbon, and watched as the bow became undone, the ribbon slipping off the pale throat. He leaned in and kissed the newly exposed skin, pushing forward until the older man's back met the mattress.

Kakashi groaned as their pelvises met, making his hips rock against the younger man's, making his lover moan near his ear, and it went straight to his groin. He felt hands move along his sides and to his hips, stopping their rocking motion.

Iruka pulled away and grinned before moving to the pale chest, taking a pink nipple between his teeth and teasing it into a nub, before moving to its pair and giving it the same treatment. He moved lower making a trail of kisses along skin, and smiled when he noticed something, "You smell like vanilla."

Kakashi blushed but grinned anyway, "You don't like it?"

Iruka shook his head, nuzzling the older man's navel, "No, I love it," he dipped his tongue into the navel, "I love everything about you," he whispered against skin and moved lower, pulling the sheets away to reveal the older man's erection. He grinned and gave the tip a kiss before giving the length a long lick from hilt to tip, and felt the older man shudder. He pulled away, leaning back to enjoy the sight of the pale body that seemed to glow before him. He looked into the mismatched eyes and watched as Kakashi slipped his hand under a pillow, and blushed when the hand came back with a tube of lube.

Kakashi watched as the blush on his lover's cheeks became darker as he took the tube of lube from his hand. He spread his legs, invitingly and tried to push his own nervousness aside. This was Iruka's birthday. And this was his present to him.

Iruka shivered in anticipation as the pale legs spread for him. He slicked his finger and shifted closer, settling himself between the parted thighs, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. His hips bucked when he felt slick fingers trace his entrance, _Relax_. He rocked his hips encouragingly and moaned when a finger slipped in.

Iruka groaned as he slipped another finger in, making sure to spread the slick liquid. He leaned down and claimed the older man's lips in a searing kiss, moaning when the pale hips rocked against his intruding fingers. He slowly began to pump his fingers, stroking the sensitive prostate gland and gasped when the inner muscles clamped around his fingers, and he remembered exactly what Kakashi was giving him.

Kakashi let out a breath and swallowed. He willed his body to relax as a pulse coursed down his spine making his back arch towards his lover, "Ruru."

Iruka smiled and kissed the parted lips before moving to the pale throat as his fingers continued to pump in to the older man. He felt hands move along his sides and land on his hips before moving further and running calloused fingers along his throbbing erection, making his breath hitch.

Kakashi managed a grin and he wrapped his fingers around the younger man's member and slowly began to stroke it, "Ruru, I believe your present is ready."

Iruka shivered as he withdrew his fingers, gasping and the same hand stroking his member slicked it with lube, "Ka-Kakashi, are you -," his own moan cut him off as a calloused thumb smeared the drops of precum around the tip.

Kakashi pulled the younger man closer for kiss, licking his bottom lip, "If it's with you, Ruru, I'm positive," he whispered back, reassuring his lover.

Iruka smiled and kissed the older man's lips as he positioned his hips and slowly began to push in, focusing on the older man's flushed face. He watched as the half-lidded mismatched eyes locked their gaze with his before sliding shut and the silver head arched back, a moan escaping the older man's throat as he pressed against the sensitive gland. He moved his hand to the flushed face beneath him, pushing back the silver bangs, revealing more of the older man's features to him. He groaned as he felt his hips meet flesh, "'Kashi," he said breathlessly, moaning at the tight heat that enveloped him, that twitched and massaged his throbbing member. He leaned down and planted a kiss at the end of the vertical scar, waiting for the older man to adjust.

Kakashi felt his body flush at the new sensation, _Relax, this is Iruka…Ruru, your Ruru, _his nervousness drained out of him and replaced itself with trust. He wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist, wanting to feel him closer, "Gods, Ruru," he moaned, a shiver running through him at the fullness his lover's rigid length produced, and rocked his hips, making both of them gasp.

Iruka began a steady rhythm, slowly withdrawing his hips and pushing back into the tight heat that seemed reluctant to let him go, "'Kashi, so good," he murmured, leaning down to kiss a pink nipple, smiling when the pale torso arched towards him. Their rhythm soon turned heated, a tenderness behind every thrust, every touch and caress. The bedroom echoed their moans and sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Limbs tightened around him, arms pulling him down for a hot, passionate kiss.

Iruka reached in between them and took the sobbing member into his hand and began to pump in time, swallowing the older man's cry of pleasure and pressed harder into him, delving his tongue into the hot mouth. He felt the body under him twitch, and the hips rock harder against him. He broke the kiss, letting his lover pant and gasp for air as the pale body arched off the bed with a cry of pleasure, spilling his hot seeds onto the pale taut stomach. Iruka moaned at the sight and thrust faster into the older man, his hands planting themselves on the sharp hips, gasping as the inner muscles clenched around him, twitching and massaging his aching member as he came deep inside his lover. He rolled his hips through his orgasm, burying his face into the pale neck, "'Kashi, oh god…"

They laid in a panting, boneless heap. Iruka planted lazy kisses along sweaty pale skin, humming in content. Kakashi smiled and nuzzled back, "Happy Birthday, Ruru."

Iruka looked up, a warm smile on his lips as he kissed his lover, "'Kashi," he whispered, and lovingly nuzzled the scared cheek, "I love you."

Kakashi smiled and wrapped his recently boneless arms around the younger man, "I love you too, Ruru." Iruka rolled them onto their sides and he chuckled, "I got you a cake too," he smiled as the younger man kissed him.

Iruka chuckled, "You don't know how happy I am right now, love."

Kakashi smiled and threaded his fingers into the chocolate strands, "Does that mean you don't want cake?"

"Hmm," he hummed and pulled the older man closer, rolling them so that his lover was on top, "I want you."

Kakashi grinned, "Anything you want, Ruru."

Iruka smiled as the older man claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. This was better than cake. And he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate his birthday.


End file.
